


Those Three Words

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Also some for real tags, F/M, Geoff is great, commitment issues, first I love yous, im really tired, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is ready. But are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> It's like midnight. I've been up since 6. Sorry.

"I love you."

Dread fills your stomach. Ryan has you cornered and he knows it. He has that dangerous, frustrated look in his eye. He's said it before. Especially during sex or after pissing you off and trying to redeem himself. You've never reciprocated however. Ryan has tried to be patient. You know he has.

But now, you're surrounded by your friends, your silence starting to draw their attention. You have to say something, anything. "I know," you say with a smirk before looking down at your phone. You may have played it off cool but your hands are shaking. You hear Ryan sigh through his nose before leaving the room. You close your eyes and bite your cheek. 

Eyes are still trained on you. You can feel them. Michael clears his throat, breaking the silence that settled over the room. "Hey, uh, Gav, let's go get food. You guys want anything?" He asks as he stands, setting a hand on your shoulder.

"Nah, I'm fine," Geoff says and you shake your head.

"Kay. We're out then. See you in a few." Michael hauls Gavin out without another word, closing the door behind him.

There's silence before you hear Geoff roll his chair over to you. "You wanna talk?" Your head drops onto your desk as you let out a cry. You just wail. After you stop, Geoff asks, "Any reason you didn't say it back?"

"I don't know, Geoff! Fuck, I'm just an ass!" You hit your desk, rattling your cup of colored pencils. You look up at him, your best friend, your father figure, your confidant. He's frowning. "Don't give me that look..." It's making you feel worse.

He drums his fingers on the desk, thinking. "Does he know you have commitment issues?"

"I assume so. I think it's just... He's sure about it. He knows that I'm the only one he's in love with. But what if I'm not? What if I'm too much and he realizes it and takes off? I love you is a big step in a relationship. You know that, I know that, he certainly knows that. I mean I do but I can't say the words. It pisses him off but he's trying to be so patient. I just hate myself for not being able to tell him how I feel."

"Okay but why haven't you told him this?"

"Because right now he's pissed off and won't listen and every other time because I'm dumb."

"Well you're not wrong." You shove him and his chair goes rolling away but he drags himself back. "When you two get home tonight, tell him. Ryan's a hot head but he's not insensitive. He'll listen. But I'm gonna go talk him down so he doesn't try to fight Blaine or something." Geoff gets up and leaves the room. You eyes the cup of colored pencils and stack of blank paper on your desk before getting to work.

Geoff wanders through the building before Barb points towards an empty room down the hall. The closer he gets, the more he can hear the yelling. And when he opens the door, he finds Ryan on his knees, head tucked into his stomach under his arms. The man is just screaming. Geoff closes the door and waits.

Ryan stays like that, breathing heavily for a while. "Go away, Geoff."

Geoff sits on the floor. "Nope."

Ryan looks at Geoff. His eyes are red and filled with sadness and frustration. "What do you want?"

"To tell you some stuff."

"Please tell me she doesn't hate me."

Geoff furrows his eyebrows. "What the fuck? No! Of course she doesn't hate you! She loves your sorry ass."

Ryan scoffs, arms wrapping around himself, eyes trained on the grains of the carpet. "Apparently not."

"Listen. The two of you have some serious miscommunication going on. You need to have a talk when you get home. So I'm letting you off early so none of this weird awkwardness fucks with recording sessions." Ryan just looks at him. "Seriously. Get up. Let's go." Geoff stands up and grabs the back of Ryan's shirt, hauling him to his feet.

The two men wander through the hallways back into the office where you're still sitting but now you're scribbling away at a piece of paper. "Hey." You nearly jump out of your skin when you hear Ryan. He's giving you a small nervous smile.

"I'm kicking you two kids out for the rest of the day. So get lost." You don't move. Geoff sighs dramatically before pulling you out of your chair and pushing you into Ryan. "BYE." When the two of you share a look before not moving, Geoff glares at you two. He then pushes you out of the door and into the parking lot. "GOODBYE. GO HOME."

You and Ryan have a silent car ride, stealing looks at each other the whole way. When you get inside and your things settled is when everything comes pouring out. "I'm really stupid, Ry. I'm so so sorry. I just can't say it."

"I shouldn't have put you in such a shitty position. Out of all the shitty things I've done in this relationship, that takes the cake."

"I dunno. I think you getting soda in my eyes and nose really tops the list."

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Look. Point is we both did wrong. I'm sorry, you're sorry, we're good."

"...You sure?" You pull your lip between your teeth. 

Ryan takes a deep breath. "Not at all actually. But I'll wait till you're ready to say it." He presses a kiss to your forehead before moving to the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"  
\---  
"Hey, baby, it's one in the morning. I think I'm calling it quits." Ryan stretches his arms over his head before looking down at you on the floor. "What are you even doing?"

You quickly cover the papers with your arms. "You can't see it yet!"

He laughs. "Okay! God!" He lays on top of you and drags his hand through your hair slowly. "I do love you, you know. And you don't have to say it but I just want you to know."

You nod, eyes on your arms. "I know. I'll try to get better."

He's whispering now. "Take your time." He presses a slow kiss to your lips before leaving to the bedroom.

You look down at your work and quickly continue, wanting to finish.  
\---  
You wake up to the smell of waffles and a blanket draped over your body. Quiet humming is coming from the kitchen.

It's a few moments before you realize you never went upstairs last night. Getting up, you hold the blanket around your body and pick up your papers, carrying them to the kitchen. Ryan smiles when he sees you.

"There she is. I'm making waffles." He notices the papers gripped tightly in your hand. "That why you fell asleep down here?"

You nod and hand the papers to him. He takes them from you and looks at them. The first one is a drawing of yourself waving. It reads, "Hey, Ry. So I'm kind of a mess, as you know."

The second is a picture of him raising his eyebrow at you, arms crossed as you shrug. "And sometimes I'm a little much. But you don't seem to mind all the time."

The third is the two of you hugging. "I mean, we've been together for months now. And you even apparently love me. Which is why I've gotta say it..."

He looks up at you, eyebrow raised. You take a deep breath. "James Ryan Haywood... I... Love you."

God, if only you had a camera to capture his face in that moment. He is just... So happy. Ryan sets the papers down and pulls you close. You can feel him smiling into the skin of your neck. "Thank you."

You lean back. "No. Now you're supposed to be funny and say, 'I know.' I had this all planned out in my head."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "You're such a fucking dork..." He presses a kiss to your lips, just lost in the feeling of you.

You're the one to break it, however, when you smell something burning. "Ryan. Sweetheart. Love of my life."

"Yes...?"

"Didn't you say something about waffles?"

"Fuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess what.
> 
> I love you.


End file.
